Loneliness has always been a friend of mine
by ylc
Summary: One-shots of my favorites pairing: Antagoshipping and Corruptshipping!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!!

So… this is my first English fic. Since I wrote it whole in English and that isn't my native language, expect a few grammar and spelling mistakes. I just hope it's understandable enough…

Anyway, I'm not quite sure were does this thing comes from… but I kinda like it… The title, as you might have already noticed, comes from a song called "as long as you love me". No, I don't know what does it has to do with this little one shot, but… well, that just how inspiration works, right?

So, anyway, here is the fic.

Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**

* * *

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine…**

They had so little in common. Well, actually, they had NOTHING in common. Perhaps the deep, deep desire of beating YamiYugi, but that really doesn't count. Both wanted revenge, yes, but their reasons were SO different. They were both loners, but one of them was like that by choice, the other by life circumstances…

They didn't LIKE each other. But, then again, they didn't DISLIKE each other. They didn't spend too much time together and, as the matter of the fact, they had never had a REAL conversation.

So… how the hell did they ended up lying on a rather small bed, in a rather horrible motel, in the middle of nowhere? Well… they just didn't know. Not that it really mattered… after all, it had been a wild night and, to be truthful, the sex had been quite good…

But now, the difficult part came. The "goodbye" time. What to say and how to say it? None of them knew. Never been in that situation before, actually.

So, the tallest one did what he though would be the most natural thing to do. He got up, dressed and left. Just like that. No small talking, no apologies, no promises. He just left.

The other watched him go, and said nothing. It really didn't matter. After all, it had just been a "one night stand". Nothing serious. Nothing to be sorry of…

* * *

They ran into each other a few times during the next week. They didn't say a thing. They even acted like nothing had happened. 'Cause really, nothing had happened!!

But, by the end of the week, there they were again, lying on the little bed, looking at the ceiling, none of them saying anything. A strange thing, perhaps, but, somehow, for them, it was just so… natural.

Again, the tallest one left first and the other took a little nap, before leaving. Again, they PRETENDED nothing had happened.

And life went on…

* * *

They keep running into each other, and the white-haired boy started suspecting it wasn't mere chance. He even started considering that the other boy was deliberately running into him. But that wasn't possible. No. Not even if hell froze over…

They never had an actual date. They didn't make appointments. They didn't agree on anything. But, every week, at 7 o'clock, in the lousy motel, in room 154, they were. It just seemed so RIGHT…

* * *

-You're falling for me- assured the "oldest" one.

-Perhaps- answered the brunette, while he kept dressing himself.

"Don't" warned the other, while he got up and started dressing.

"Why not?" he asked, although he didn't seem to care about the answer.

"Just don't" said the other. And, breaking with the tradition, he left first.

The blue-eyed man just stared at the door.

_

* * *

/You like him/_

It wasn't a question. The pretty, little, innocent, _yadonoushi_ was so sure of himself… Oh, that made him so mad!!!

|_Don't be stupid. Of course I don't|_

_/You like him. You like him very much/_

|_That's just idiotic, yadonoushi. Just when I was starting to think you were smart…_|

_/You like him. You are in denial/_

|_Am not. You're being ridiculous_|

_/And you are being childish. But you don't hear ME complaining…/_

|_Just shut up_!|

_/Bakura and Kaiba sitting under a tree, K-i-s-s-i-g/_

|YADONOUSHI!!!!!|

* * *

Time fled and, before they realized, Christmas came. Everything was so lovey-dovey. Argh!! It made him so sick!!!

But there they were, once again, in the motel room, looking at each other. It was snowing outside and everything was so cold… But there, in each other arms, it felt so warm…

"Must go" said the tallest, kissing the others forehead "my brother is waiting"

"Sure"

"Wanna come?"

"I beg you pardon?"

"Come with me"

And he did just that…

* * *

Months came and months went. They started actually going on dates. No one ever asked how the hell that happened. They couldn't have answered, anyway…

So, nowadays, many things have changed. They still dislike YamiYugi. They still have almost nothing in common. But, somehow, nowadays, they have fallen in love with each other.

And that's a good thing, right?

* * *

So… what do you think? Was it readable at all? I sure hope it was… Umm... do you think I can make this story a collection of one-shots? would you like that?

Oh, well… see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

So, I had this sudden rush of inspiration and I started writing this. Took me a while to finish it and I don't like it that much, but I figured that since I've already written it…

Anyway, one-shot title comes also from the song 'as long as you love me' and Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

**

* * *

I'm leaving my life in your hands.**

It was crazy and he knew it. He was risking everything. His fortune, his power, his reputation… his life. And what will he gain? Nothing. Nothing at all.

It was just plain stupid and yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop. It was no use, anyway. After 3 years of secrets meetings, building a rather tall pile of lies… he'll be dead, either way. If he confessed, they'll kill for treason. If he was caught, they'll murder him for the same reason. Nothing changed.

But it was okay for him. He didn't care, one way or another, everybody must die. Yes, even the Almighty Pharaoh will die, just as his father before him and his grandfather and his grand grandfather…

He chuckled at the thought, unable to contain himself. The Pharaoh. The young, naïve, trusting Pharaoh. He was not fit to rule that country. He was too young, too gullible, too… stupid. He had never left his palace, for Ra's sake! How was he supposed to understand the REAL world when he had never seen it?

But Seth had. Just as Isis, Mahado, Shada and Kalim. They knew of the life outside the palace. They knew about suffering, injustice… and death. Atemu knew so little about those matters. His tutors had prevent him from knowing, had hide him the truth… the closer he had been to someone dying was his father and the good, old Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen had left this world in such a peaceful way…

Somehow, that thought made him chuckle. Seconds later, he burst into hysterics, not really knowing why. He was almost breathless when someone pressed him against the balcony's rail.

"What's so funny, love?" his 'attacker' whispered against his ear, sending shivers across his back. Oh, he found so much comfort in the other's voice…! He smirked, not letting his previous emotions show in his usually stoic face.

"Nothing" he answered, turning around, to face the young thief.

The oldest arched an eyebrow but said nothing. For a while, silence settled around them and they just stared into each other's eyes, as if trying to read the other's mind.

"You're afraid" the white-haired man accused and Seth hissed angrily, making him smirk a little "you were thinking about getting caught again."

"So what? It doesn't matter anyway" he was mad, but he didn't let his emotions seize control of him. Showing any kind of weakness in front of the thief wasn't a good idea.

"You're right" the other whispered huskily, again pressing him against the balcony's rail "you'll be dead very soon, my dear"

The brunette shuddered, unable to contain himself. However, it wasn't fear what made him tremble…

"Excited, little one?" the Thief King Bakura asked, smirking, before blowing some hot air in the priest ear, making him shiver a little more. He chuckled. "So, should we move this 'conversation' to your chambers?"

The youngest nodded, biting hard his lip, trying not to blush. That was what he hated so much of Bakura: the way he could make him blush like a teenage girl!

* * *

At first sigh, their relationship seemed to be based solely in the sex. Nevertheless, a closer look would show you that there was more between them that what meets the eye.

Like their mutual loathing for the way things were. The way that the Pharaoh hold himself above everyone else, the way the High Priests decided what was right and what wasn't, the way some people lived in the opulence while others died from starvation… Life wasn't fair in Egypt (or somewhere else) at that time and probably will never be. But although they didn't agree with this 'divine order' they didn't want to change things. They weren't optimistic fools; they were just two people trying to change that order to get more power, make a bigger fortune and… achieve revenge.

Seth sighed, once they were done, and stared at the thief's eyes. Sometimes he thought that what hold them together was also something close to love. Close, because he didn't think that the oldest man could really love, but…

But maybe he was just being hopeful. Bakura always said that there was not such thing as 'love'. You could be quite fond of someone; however, when that person gets in your way, you have no hesitation to toss her away.

The priest also knew that, the moment the white-haired man had no longer use for him, he'll be killed. Which was fine by him, because he had been tired of life when Bakura first appeared and he knew he would be tired once he walked out of his life…

"You know which your problem is?" asked the Thief King, closing his eyes, smirking widely.

"I have a problem?" the rhetorical questions were always the best way to counter the other's mocking remarks.

"You think too much" he stated, shrugging "if you need to question your actions that much it means you're just not comfortable with what you're doing"

Seth didn't answer; he just fixed his gaze on the ceiling. He was right, of course, but he couldn't really find out what was bothering him so much. He sighed.

"Lord Seth?" a guard knocked at the door, startling the brunette. Shit! How long had he been there? He was supposed to meet Isis…

"Yes?" he stood up and started dressing, under Bakura's attentive and taunting gaze.

"Lady Isis wants to know if you'll be meeting her or…?"

"Tell her I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I… felt sleep"

"Immediately, sir" he could hear the guard's footsteps retreating and he sighed, relieved. That was a close one!

"One day, they'll find us Seth. And I wonder… what would you do, then?" the oldest asked, pulling the youngest back into bed.

"I don't know. I'd prefer to think that won't happen"

"I would be out of here before truth sink. Unless you got the guts to kill a few guards trying to escape, you'll be meeting your end a few hours later"

Seth frowned and Bakura chuckled. "You weren't expecting me to say that I would try to save you, right? Perhaps hoping we could elope and live happily ever after?" his tone was teasing while he hold him tighter. The blue eyed man rolled his eyes.

"Of course not" he argued, standing up and walking towards the door. He opened it and slammed it after him. The Thief Kind laughed harder.

So he had, indeed, the other's life in his hands.

* * *

So… how was it? As I said, I don't like it that much but I think it's not that bad… LOL

Hope you liked it!


End file.
